hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2020 Delkraneiysia Hurricane Season
NOTE: PREDICTIONS ARE AVAILABLE AT THIS TIME LAST YEAR'S SEASON- 2019 Delkraneiysia Hurricane Season The 2020 Delkraneiysia Hurricane Season is a future hurricane season on Delkraneiysia's Basin. The season will begin on March 15th, but many years proved that storms have formed before then, including just last year. Forecasters have predicted an above average season next year, possibly totaling over 20 storms. Forecasts The official probabilities are as follows- (All forecasters and storm prediction centers are welcomed to publish a DK season prediction down below. DK National Cyclone Center (Home) 16-22 Storms -- 13-15 Hurricanes -- 6-8 Majors 1-2 Incredible NCWMC -- 17-19 Storms --14–15 hurricanes -- 5-9 Majors -- 1-2 Incredible CYCLONE WATCHERS 18-20 Storms -- 13-15 Hurricanes -- 6-10 Majors -- 2-3 Incredible AHC: 13 Storms 5 Hurricanes 3 Majors '''OSM (Omsmaja Soma Maksorija) '''17-20 Storms -- 9-11 Hurricanes -- 4-6 Majors -- 1-2 Incredible '''Ny-Norge Cyclone Center (Neighbor Center) '''18-21 Storms -- 10-14 Hurricanes -- 3-7 Majors -- 0-2 Incredibles Storm Names BACKUP NAMES IF NEEDED This is the first year in over a decade, that our name submissions may be inferior to the amount of forecasted storms. Therefore, a second list of storm names have been released. Timeline Systems ALLISON on January 11th, a tropical disturbance occurred in the hurricane bay, south of Grand Caribbeano. On Jan. 12th, the system rapidly fired up over very warm waters south of the island state. Since warm waters persist here year round, hurricanes can occur at almost any time of year. We saw this with Allison, which became a hurricane on the 12th. Throughout the 12th, Allison continued to slowly strengthen. On January 13th, around 5pm, Allison became a major hurricane, peaking at C4 strength. Allison then quickly weakened over cooler waters, but by that time, the storm was approaching Delcore City, London and Lisbon. The storm made a partial landfall, just west of Lisbon. Allison hit as a c2 hurricane, with winds likely around 100mph. There was some considerable damage, mainly to trees and power lines. over 600,000 were without power from Allison's landfall. Allison then rapidly deteriorated as it moved inland bringing heavy rain and gusty winds to much of the west coast. In the coming days, Allison climbed north and eventually became Post-Tropical. Allison then slammed SW Ny-Norge and ArenaC on January 15th. Allison was still a very powerful Category 2 equivalent storm. Very strong winds caused a lot of downed trees and wires across ArenaC and much of Southwest Ny Norge. Some structures were damaged. ArenaC and Ny Norge posted states of emergency when Allison made its strong post tropical landfall. On the 28th, much of the area is still recovering. Delkranistorm 2 As Delkraneiysia comes into Spring, The DKNCC has announced, another depression has formed. Favorable conditions have Brett being named likely next week. Brett is likely going to remain a tropical storm, but it is still too early to tell for sure. Current conditions are at 20mph winds, and a pressure of 1016mb.Category:Delcore's Category:Delcore's Tropical Cyclone Seasons Category:DK Seasons Category:Future Seasons